


Professor Stone

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Series: Jake and Cassie's Sex Files [8]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: Jake's temporary position as a professor at Wexler University leads to an interesting classroom tryst with Cassie, when she approaches him after class for some help with her latest experiment.





	Professor Stone

“ – so, what have we learned here, today?” 

Behind the gaggle of starry-eyed students practically leaping out of their seats to answer his question and sum up that day’s lesson, Cassandra slides into an empty seat at the very back, near the door, dropping her bag on the floor at her feet. She always enjoys watching Jake teach; in the six months he’s been a part-time professor, she makes a point of attending at least one lecture a semester. 

There was something about the confidence and that way he had of making you want to know what’s in his head that made her want to sign up just for this class. He knows so much and it is very rare, his knowledge is ever set free, the way he wants, so when he finds an outlet for the worlds, the eras of time in his head, he takes full advantage of finally getting to put his knowledge to good use. 

“- right, so without a stable foundation, you end up with something a little closer to the tower of Piza rather than the artistic structure and stability you see in the Eiffel Tower.” Jake makes a grand sweeping motion at the projection on the screen. “So, your homework – “ he laughs at the collective groan of his students but continues. “is to find examples of architecture like the leaning tower and the Eiffel tower and give an example of what makes one more stable than the other. Unstable versus stable. Class dismissed!” 

Cassie sinks down into her seat, ducking her head, to avoid being seen by the other students as they shuffle past, grumbling half-heartedly about the homework assignment. Once the classroom is cleared, she picks up her bag, and shyly makes her way down to where he's straightening up papers on his desk. "Um. Professor Stone?" 

His head pops up instantly, eyes a little bit brighter than usual, but she doesn't know if that's because of her or if the projector light is adding that brightness. "Cassie. Wh - what are you doing here?" 

"Well," Cassie adjusts the strap on her shoulder. "I hear that Professor Stone is the genius on campus and I was wondering if you could help me with an assignment." 

The use of his formal title at the university is enough to give him pause, eyes narrowing, and his head tilting in curiosity. What is she playing at? Her eyes entice him and plead with him to play her game. Find out for himself what exactly she’s playing. He shifts back into stern professor mode, adopting a semi-serious expression, and straightening his spine, and folding his hands behind his back. “What can I help you with?” 

“Well, I’m writing this paper for my Women’s Health class,” Cassie offers the lie with an innocent grin. She’s playing with fire, lying to him like this, but she has a good reason. Mostly involving sex on a desk, but she must digress. “It’s on the effects of sex on the female brain and I was wondering...hoping, really, that I might be able to enlist the help of the great Professor Stone in understanding an orgasm?” 

His cheeks redden with heat, mouth open in a silent splutter at her question. A brief moment of respite to gain his composure puts him back in Professor mode and he keeps his expression as neutral as possible to be able to respond without stuttering. “I think something could be arranged. Were you hoping for my opinion or…?” 

The open question gives Cassie the courage to ask him for what she wants. "Actually, I was hoping to conduct a little experiment.  I want to experience for myself, the effects of sex on the female mind. I was wondering if you might be willing to be the variable in the hands-on portion?"

“And, when were you hoping to conduct this...experiment?” okay. He’s a little suspicious, now. The thought that she might be playing him had disappeared the second she spoke of her assignment. 

“Well, I have time, now, if you’re not busy.” Cassie suggests, dropping her bag at her feet. 

“We’ll have to be quiet. I wouldn’t want to lose my job.” Jacob warns her sternly - it’s all for show. He doesn’t really mind if he loses his job. He has a feeling what he’s about to do would be well worth the loss of a part-time position. 

“As a mouse.” she goes through the motion of zipping her lips and tossing the key. “Where do you we start?” 

“Well,” Jacob moves around the desk, appearing in front of her in that dark blue shirt and those tight, dark jeans. He’s so close, she can smell his cologne. Peppermint. “You can’t just dive right in, you have to...warm up, first. So to speak. You have to have foreplay, otherwise, sex won’t feel good.” 

“Foreplay?” 

“Well...yeah,” he’s cautious bringing his hand up to her face. He thumbs the bridge of her nose, tracing a constellation of barely visible freckles along her cheekbone, and down to her jawline. “I want you to feel good. I don’t want it to hurt, even metaphorically. So I...get you ready.” 

He grazes his fingertips over the curve of her neck, watching the way it pulls on her eyelids, the way the moon pulls the tide. The way she pulls him deeper into the corner of the world she's carved for herself. Then, he carefully follows the line of her blouse down to where the pendant of her necklace rests just above the swell of her breasts. 

"First, I touch you," his voice is a husk, a rough shell of something that'd been strong and confident in the face of adversity, but is now, low and hoarse, throat scraped raw by arousal and ecstasy. "Then, if you respond, I, uh, well, I kiss you." 

"Where?" Cassie’s breath catches in her chest, heat flushing her face, down her neck, and spreading to her cleavage. 

"Everywhere my hands go." Jake’s voice is heated honey. 

“I’d like that,” Cassie whimpers. 

She’s unprepared for the heat that surrounds her when he moves closer, when he leans in to kiss her forehead. Her eyes flutter when he drags kisses down the side of her face and along her cheekbones, taking care to pay special attention to her faint freckles, before slowing down to soft presses and pops of affection along her cheek. Her skin is soft, cared for, but not plasticized, and the acne scars from her youth are smooth reminders that Cassie was just a teenager before a brain grape changed her life. 

His mouth fits perfectly over hers, lips pressing experimentally, teeth grabbing at plump cherry-chapstick flavored flesh, until she parts her lips, and lets him in. Jacob Stone is not someone to waste time, generally, and kissing Cassie is no different. He licks into her mouth like she’s oxygen and he’s dying for a breath. Her mouth is warm, silken skin, and explorative tongue defying his need to dominate. 

Searching hands find waist-band of her skirt, pulling her pretty new peach blouse free from the navy wool, before disappearing underneath the hem to feel her skin, flushed with heat, and soft. Her hands curl into the collar of his shirt, tugging, urging him down, closer to her level. 

“I like foreplay.” she pants against his mouth when they pull away just enough to breathe. “What next?” 

“Cass,” Jacob grins against her mouth, “Shut up.” 

Her yelp is swallowed in his kiss, mouth fitting perfectly over hers once more. Hands become a little more frantic, groping at clothing, hems and buttons and zippers eagerly pulled at until her skirt is turned sideways and his shirt is half unbuttoned. 

"What…what next?" Cassie gasps. 

The question catches Jake off guard, leaving him struggling for air and coherent thought. When he's gathered himself, he cups her breast through her shirt. The happy noises she makes when he fondles her breasts through her blouse and the soft cup of her bra pull the rest of the blood from his brain and he feels the pound of arousal in time with his elevated heart-rate. 

He is  _ aching.  _

"Off!" Cassie groans, reaching for the hem of her blouse. "Take it off."

He practically rips the blouse over her head and guides her back to his desk, using one hand to sweep papers aside while the other lifts her onto it. When she's sitting on his desk, he pulls the thin cup of her bra down and hungrily latches his mouth onto her breast. 

Cassie’s shocked yelp dissolves into a moan when his tongue scrapes over her nipple and he suckles at the soft, warm flesh in his mouth, until he feels a hard point form and proceeds to roll it with his tongue. Her hands sink into his hair, holding his head to her breasts. 

“Is this...oh, that’s good!...is this all?” Cassie manages to gasp. 

Jake shakes his head, reluctantly releasing her breast to mumble something about needing her to spread her legs. She needs no further instruction, eagerly parting her knees to allow him access. His eyes meet hers as he slips one hand underneath her skirt, almost choking when he encounters nothing more than a thin bit of lace, soaked through, and dampening her inner thighs. 

“That good, Cass?” he breathes, after a few seconds of composing himself. “You’re soaked, sweetheart.” 

A whimper is all he receives. 

“What else do you need for your research, Miss Cillian?” is his cool response her wet heat. 

“I need you to touch me. I need to know what happens when - “ her breath hitches when he slips his hand up and down her thigh. “I need to know what happens when the female clitoris is stimulated.” 

“With, or without your underwear?” Jacob tries to regain some semblance of professionalism - it’s a failure of rather impressive proportions, but he does try his very best to sound firm and unyielding, like a true, strict college professor. 

“Both.” Cassandra manages to breathe. 

“Legs.” 

His order is brisk but effective. Her legs part as wide as her tight skirt will allow, giving him the full visual of wet underwear, if you could even call them that, clinging to her dripping sex, and easy access should he want to touch. “God,” Jake breathes, “You’re drenched, baby.” 

His touch elicits a stuttering jolt of her hips and a groan. He uses his fingers to rub her through her panties, enough to have her panting for more. When he’s certain he’s got her where he wants her, he applies firm, steady pressure to her clit. 

“Oh!” a gasp of shock and his name is forced out on a breath. “Jacob!” 

“Good girl,” he murmurs, moving his fingers in a hard circle. “That feel good?” 

“Yes.” Cassie whines, lifting her hips up to meet his hands. “So good.” 

“If you want more, you have to ask.” Jacob informs her. 

“More, please?” she pleads, lifting her hips up, pushing her throbbing clit against his fingers, silently begging him to continue. “God, please? I need more!” 

“More what?” so, he might be getting off on this a little bit, but the need to hear her ask for what she wants is too strong to resist. 

A feral growl at his refusal is all that he receives and she reaches between her legs, shoving his hand out of the way, and replacing it with her own. She presses and rubs in a hot facsimile of what he’d done, whining and panting at the friction provided by her lacy panties. He watches for only a moment, trying desperately not to shudder through an orgasm just from seeing her do this, before he moves her hand and pulls her panties to the side. 

A quick roll of her clit under his thumb pulls a breathy noise from her. The slide of two fingers inside of her has her lifting her hips off of the desk and her mouth opening in a shuddering gasp. 

While he’s never been a master at the craft, Jake is certainly no amateur when it comes to pleasuring a lady, and he knows exactly how to get Cassie. Curling his fingers until he finds that perfect spot and slowly, repeatedly, dragging the pads of his fingers over it, applying pressure to it, and being generally exploitative of it earns him a steady stream of breathless pants and whining pleads for him not to stop. 

“Right there - oh god!” with another harder roll of her clit under his thumb, she splinters with soft keening noises, that he prays doesn’t echo in the stadium-seated classroom. 

She’s barely recovered from her high before he finds himself with an armful of half-naked Cassie, mumbling about if he has a condom in between bruising kisses. “Wallet,” Jacob groans at the feel of her mouth marking his jugular. “Old habits die hard.” 

“Good,” Cassie giggles, sinking her teeth into his neck and her hand into his back pocket to fish his wallet out. With one last kiss, she presses the wallet to his chest, and orders him to get the condom out, while she unbuttons his jeans. He fumbles with it for a minute before finally finding the foil wrapped prophylactic. “Now,” she jerks his jeans and boxers down, absently licking her lips when she sees the hardened length of him. “Sit down in your chair.” 

She takes the condom from him while he takes a seat in his chair. It’s only when he’s finally sitting that it finally occurs to him how high he’s tuned. His dick is aching, twitching with the want of an orgasm, his heart is trying to make a jailbreak from his chest, and the sting of her bite on his neck just adds to his painfully aroused state. His blown out pupils blur her around the edges but he can see her clear enough to watch her open the foil wrapper with her teeth and pour the bit of latex into her palm. She gingerly stretches it over the tip and starts rolling it down his length. 

“Shit!” his groan is followed by a toss of his head, eyes rolling at the feel of her hands rolling the condom on. “Cassie!” 

The redhead just giggles, tugs her skirt up around her hips, and carefully straddles him on the chair. It takes a minute and his hands on her waist to find stability but once she does, she holds her underwear out of the way, and guides him into her. A sharp curse escapes him when the tip of him is surrounded by her wet heat, followed immediately by a louder, harsher curse when instead of taking him slowly, she plunges her hips abruptly, surrounding his cock with clenching wetness from base to tip, grabbing onto his shoulders to give herself leverage. 

“You feel good, Jake.” Cassie fumbles for words, rolling her hips, undulating, moving in fluid, continuous motions. 

“So, do you -  _ shit _ !” he doesn’t mean to curse but, frankly, he can’t help it, what with the way she’s moving on top of him, all disheveled and wanton, experience and pleasure in every roll of her hips, in every jerk of her hips to take him deeper, to surround him completely without mercy. “Jesus, Cassie!” 

Cassie can only whine, digging her nails into his shoulders.

It’s a slow build. 

A writhing coil of relief and ecstasy and pressure waiting to spring, waiting to flood their veins with liquid fire, to make muscles move and clench, and to wring them out so thoroughly, they've forgotten what got them here in the first place. Not that either one of them can say they really remember, anyway. 

The fake assignment for a fake class is the furthest thing from her mind. Especially with her boyfriend buried inside of her and her brain melting over the edge of a second orgasm. 

Jacob prided himself on his self-control, until what he thought was an innocent visit from Cassie ended with her riding him in his chair and the cusp of his orgasm is blurring everything in his peripheral vision. 

The need for relief overwhelms him and with a growl, he lifts his hips, roughly shoving up into her, matching her every move, while he latches onto her nipple.

A hard suck and a harder jerk of his hips sends them both over the edge. Relief comes in the form of white-hot ecstasy splintering down spines and pouring into veins. It comes in the clench of her around him, milking him dry, until they're both spent and he's wincing when she releases him, both of them still sensitive from the aftershocks. 

"Holy shit, Cass." Jacob finally breathes after she's moved her panties and skirt back into place and crumpled in an exhausted heap on his chest. "Where did that come from?" 

"Professor Stone is hot!" Cassie sighs happily, nuzzling into the collar of his shirt. "I wanted him to teach me."

"Well," Jacob laughs, absently rubbing her head. "I hope you collected enough data from this little experiment."

"I don't know. We may have re-conduct it." Cassie teases, "A true scientist checks the accuracy of her work." 

"I'd hate for you to be discredited for inaccurate data." Jake returns her teasing but he sobers when it occurs to him that they just broke half a dozen or more rules. "But, let's not do this in a classroom, next time. You may not be a student but we still broke all sorts of rules. I could lose my job. Deal?" 

"Deal!" 

  
  



End file.
